O abraço
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Yaoi-Lemon - Por muitos anos ele esperou. Por muitos anos ele almejou sentir o gosto e o sabor dos lábios e do sangue de seu amado ruivo. - Milo e Camus - Presente para Kassiminha


**O Abraço**

**Theka Tsukishiro**

**Categoria:** _[Gincana 2 anos] Desafio Ficlet IV, Dia do Amigo (20/07/2011)_ - Slash MxM - AU de Saint Seiya – Milo e Camus

**Advertências:** Menção a sexo e vampirismo

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo:** Por muitos anos ele esperou. Por muitos anos ele almejou sentir o gosto e o sabor dos lábios e do sangue de seu amado ruivo.

**Fic dedicada a(o) amigo(a):** Kassiminha :love:

**Beta:** Pandora Lynn (Gemini Yaoi) :luv:

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Lembretes:** Os sobrenomes Lykourgos e Deschamps para Milo e Camus foram idéias minhas. Se quiser usar, dar os créditos não faz cair a mão e muito menos surgir uma verruga na ponta do nariz. Basta pedir e pronto.

O Milo como vampiro, me inspirei no que minha amiga Nath faz em um RPG que jogamos, onde ela é minha parceira fazendo o escorpiano gostosão. Assim as idéias dele ser um príncipe, surgirão deste jogo. Merci Nath, por compartilhar isso comigo e eu poder usar. Enjoy people!

**oOoOoOo**

**Transilvânia – 1493**

A espreita, ele esperou por anos a fio que o bonito ruivo a sua frente atingisse a idade adulta. Muito tempo ele almejou tê-lo para si. Muito ele teve de lutar para proteger o destemido e corajoso homem de todos os perigos que o rondavam.

A noite é como um balsamo para sua vida regrada e de hábitos noturnos. Por ela, ele esperava com angustia, pois sabia ter muito a fazer e ao mesmo tempo nada.

Se perguntassem qual o motivo do encanto, ou mesmo por que não 'abraçara' o ruivo antes, o loiro não saberia responder com exatidão. A única coisa que tinha absoluta certeza, era que os anos passam rápido. Também não lhe agradava o fato de trazer uma criança para um convívio eterno. Sabia o que estava fazendo. Conhecia casos em que a criança enlouquecia, ou mesmo enlouquecia quem a trazia para o mundo além daquele que os parcos humanos conhecem.

Não! Definitivamente seu belo ruivo não merecia aquilo. Também ele, apesar dos pesares, era consciente e acima de tudo, muito honrado. Não era a toa que descendia da nobre casa Ventrue. Tinha orgulho por ser o próximo na linha de sucessão.

Voltou seus olhos para o ruivo. Faltava muito pouco agora. Muito em breve ele completaria vinte e um anos e, finalmente a nobre criatura noturna poderia tê-lo como seu consorte, seu companheiro e amante para todo o sempre.

Era inverno nas terras ermas da Transilvânia. Bastava que mais um dia se passasse e tudo teria terminado. Pensativo, o loiro recordou-se da noite em que havia se apresentado para o ruivo.

**oOo**

Um barulho estranho fez com que o jovem ruivo girasse em seus próprios calcanhares. O olhar sério, frio e arguto percorrendo todos os cantos da mata. Queria descobrir o que havia causado aquele ruído. Não parecia ser de um animal e muito menos de alguma fera filho da lua.

A besta apontada para o nada. A respiração por um fio. Não que tivesse medo, mas era humano, temia não mais voltar para casa. Foi quando o viu. A pele clara, quase tão branca quanto a dele própria, os longos cabelos ondulados e loiros.

- Bom jovem, desculpe se o assustei, mas não era minha intenção. – Começou. Pelo jeito era um nobre, pois falava com pompa e trajava roupas boas perto das de muitos aldeões.

- Ora você não deve ser tão mais velho do que eu. – Retrucou o ruivo. Os olhos rubros fincados nos azuis do recém descoberto loiro. – Sabe que eu poderia ter te matado? Você não deve andar pela floresta em noite de lua cheia. – Repreendeu-o.

- Bem, eu sou novo por aqui e, não fazia ideia que não deveria sair para dar uma caminhada. A noite está tão linda... – Fez uma pausa. – Que cabeça... – Deu um tapa na testa movimentando os babados de sua camisa. – Como sou desligado, Lykourgos, Milo Lykourgos a seu dispor. – Estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

O ruivo mirou-o desconfiado, mas aceitou a mão que ele lhe estendia e o cumprimentou. – Deschamps, Camus Deschamps. – Abriu um leve sorriso, mas deixou que este morresse ao escutar o farfalhar de um dos arbustos. Puxou o conhecido para trás de si e com um tiro certeiro feriu um lobisomem. – Droga, eu errei. Era disso que estava falando.

O loiro voltou seus olhos rapidamente para um de seus inimigos e estreitou-os. Um lobisomem perdendo completamente o juízo e atacando um caçador e a ele. – Ora, eu achei que esses bichos não existissem. Será que pode falar mais sobre eles? – Pediu.

O ruivo ficou um tanto pensativo, mas por fim cedeu aos caprichos do loiro e contou tudo o que aprendera sobre os lobisomens.

**oOo**

Piscando algumas vezes, Milo por fim deixou o passado para lá. Não se importava com o que os outros de seu clã diziam. Ele havia se afeiçoado, na realidade apaixonado por Camus desde que o vira com apenas nove anos. Quando o viu, foi o mesmo que uma corrente elétrica ter passado por seu corpo frio. Não conseguia entender muito bem e nem queria, pois o que importava na realidade era o que ele sentia.

Nunca fora necessário usar seu poder de controle para obter nada com ele. Na verdade, apesar de seu temperamento difícil, o ruivo parecia apreciar muito sua companhia. E ali estava ele agora... esperando para que pudesse oferecer-lhe uma 'vida' toda nova ao seu lado.

Voltou os olhos para os céus. Ao longe uma coruja piou. Um sorriso devastador surgiu-lhe nos lábios. Chegada era a hora de fazê-lo seu. Esperou um pouco mais e do nada parou atrás de seu amado. Estendeu a mão e tocou o ombro do outro. Estranhou o fato dele não se assustar, mas virar-se rapidamente e segurar bem forte em seu pulso. A lâmina fria da adaga bem próxima ao seu pescoço.

- Camus, sou eu!

- Milo, céus eu já falei para não aparecer assim de repente. – Camus arregalou os olhos. Havia machucado a pele alva do pescoço do outro com a lâmina afiada de sua arma. – Eu lhe machuquei. Vamos preciso fazer um curativo no local. – Convidou-o e sem esperar o levou em direção da pequena casa.

**oOoOoOo**

Sentado na beirada da enorme cama, o loiro mirou o amado com curiosidade. Ele estava pegando pedaços de linho limpo para higienizar o local ferido. Com a camisa aberta, Milo deslizou lentamente uma das mãos pelo peto até alcançar o local que deveria estar machucado. Tocou lentamente para ter a certeza do que já sabia. Voltou os olhos quando o ruivo se aproximou e sustentou-lhe o olhar.

Camus colocou a pequena bacia com água em um banquinho e sentou-se ao lado do loiro. Umedeceu o linho na água e puxou um pouco as madeixas loiras para trás. Arqueou a sobrancelha ao passar o tecido com gentileza. Não havia mais nenhum corte. Surpreso fincou os olhos nos do outro. Sentiu seu coração dar uma palpitada e acelerar em seguida. Parecia que podia ver-lhe a alma. Algo como se já fossem conhecidos.

- Milo... o seu machucado...

- Não existe mais, não é? – Perguntou. Ao vê-lo concordar, sorriu de lado. – Não tema, creio que posso lhe explicar. – Lentamente tocou-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos e aproximou devagar o rosto do dele.

Camus arregalou mais os olhos. Nunca outro homem o tocara daquela forma. Sabia não ser o correto, mas a sensação provocada era tão boa. Não imaginava que pudesse ser dessa maneira. Deixou os pensamentos para lá quando seus lábios foram cobertos pelos do loiro. Fechou os olhos tentando experimentar aquelas novas sensações a que estava sendo colocado a prova.

Milo, mais experiente, deslizou as mãos pelo corpo do ruivo. Sem delongas, mas com calma para nãos deixá-lo ressabiado, começou a puxar-lhe a túnica que estava usando. Atirou-a longe e acariciou a lateral do corpo amado sem pressa. Queria aproveitar o momento e fazer com que Camus também sentisse prazer.

Regozijou-se ao senti-lo estremecer ao tocar-lhe o baixo ventre, mesmo que por cima das calças. Fincou os olhos nos dele e sem muito pensar lambeu-lhe o pescoço. Estava começando a perder a razão. O controle. Parecia que a pequena veia no pescoço do ruivo o convidava para que fincasse seus caninos na pele alva e tomasse o que por direito era dele.

- Camie... – Murmurou o nome dele ao puxá-lo mais de encontro a si. Deslizou a ponta da língua sobre a delicada pele do pescoço e sem delongas cravou os caninos, mordendo-o e deleitando-se com o liquido rubro e grosso. Não importou-se com o gemido dolorido do ruivo. Acariciou-lhe a longa cabeleira e o puxou mais para si.

- Mi-lo... – Gemeu o nome dele ao ter um dos mamilos apertados. – Eu nunca...

- Shh... Não precisa dizer nada. Apenas me deixe fazê-lo meu. – Pediu ao roçar os lábios rubros de sangue, o sangue do outro no lóbulo da orelha dele. - Deixe-me mostrar-lhe um doce sonho... seja meu para sempre. – Pediu e mirou-o nos olhos.

Ao encará-lo, o ruivo percebeu o que ele queria dizer. Perdeu-se nos olhos tão azuis. No desejo neles represados. Sem nada dizer, tombou um pouco a cabeça para trás.

- Me faça seu, Milo... – Murmurou o caçador de lobisomens. – Não importa o amanhã, ou se serei como você. Importa que quero estar ao seu lado. – Pediu. Fechou os olhos ao sentir os dentes novamente próximos ao pescoço e se entregou ao 'abraço'.

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

_*Aquariana contando nos dedos o quanto já foi importunada pelo escorpiano dos idos de 1700 e lá vai bolinha*_

Terá sido quinze vezes? Ou menos do que isso?

**Dégel:** _*baixando o grosso volume que estava tentando ler. Arqueia as sobrancelhas.*_ O que foi dessa vez, jovem?

Nada Dégel, apenas estou tentando lembrar quantas vezes Kardia já me importunou com suas ameaças. Estou até estranhando que ele não veio reclamar ainda.

**Dégel:** _*um leve sorriso malicioso surge nos lábios do frio Santo sentado ao seu lado*_ Não se preocupe, ele não vai aparecer hoje. Faça o que tem de fazer.

_*Arqueando as sobrancelhas*_ Mas hein? Cubo o que foi que você aprontou para o Bichinho? _*começando a se preocupar*_

**Dégel:** Oras, Theka... dois podem jogar o jogo de Kardia. _*voltando os olhos para cima, como quem indica alguma coisa. Uma voz brava se ouve do segundo andar do décimo primeiro templo*_

**Kardia:** Gelo de uma figa, você me paga... venha me soltar dessas correntes ou não respondo por mim!

_*sorriso malicioso*_ É por essa eu não esperava. Agora que tal você ir amansar a fera? Quero ver ninguém machucado não... _*vendo o aquariano sumir lentamente*_ Eu hein? Dégel tem andado muito com Kardia... está pegando as manias do escorpiano... XD :lmao:

Bem, deixemos isso para lá. Kass, minha linda. _*morde*_ Essa é pra você. Eu queria trabalhar mais no assunto, pois sempre curti fazer o Milo como um vampiro, mas fica pra uma próxima. Espero que goste, pois foi de coração.

Obrigado a todos que por aqui chegaram e, façam uma ficwriter feliz. Comentem!

Beijos

**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
